There is a long felt need for a system performance monitor that graphically illustrates how quickly a given system, or subsystems within said given system, can perform certain tasks. The system can be a fully automated system, such as a computer-based system for routing messages on the Internet. The system may also comprise persons performing tasks, such as employees of a given company. Subsystems may comprise groups of automata, such as servers in a server farm. Subsystems may also comprise groups of persons, such as departments in an organization. Subsystems may include both automata and persons, such as groups of persons each working at a networked work station.